The proposed work will examine effects of the vocal attractivenss stereotype. The specific questions of interest concern (a) perceived attributes of vocal attractiveness and the extent to which acquaintance with a target modifies these attributes, (b) auditory correlates of vocal attractiveness, (c) effects of vocal attractiveness on physical and general attractiveness, (d) behavioral correlates of vocal attractiveness--interpersonal power and evaluation of academic performance and adjustment, (e) effects of vocal attractiveness on social interaction, and (f) the self-fulfilling influence of vocal attractiveness on behavior and self-perception. The above questions will also be addressed in relation to physical attractiveness, allowing a comparison between the auditory adn visual channels and a test of their interaction. In the first study, judges will rate target persons that are high/low on vocal/physical attractiveness. In the second study, measures of several acoustic variables will be related to vocal attractiveness. The third study will examine (a) effects of vocal attractiveness on perceived physical attractiveness and vice versa, (b) contribution of vocal and physical attractiveness to impressions of general attractiveness, and (c) a model linking vocal, physical, and general attractiveness with personality impressions. The fourth study will examine whether vocal attractiveness predicts degress of power in small groups. The fifthe study will examine the relation between vocal attractiveness and evaluation of academic performance and adjustment of school-age children. The sixth study will focus on the relationship between attractiveness and various parameters of social interaction. The seventh study will examine whether and how social interaction produces behavioral confirmation of the attractiveness stereotype. How self-image is created and the extent to which it reflects others' opinions and stereotypes are important questions for mental health care. Specifically, low self-esteem, unsatisfactory social interactions, and a lack of social competence are all psychopathology-related variables. The extent to which these variables are produces by interpersonal impressions and the processes transforming such impressions into self-attributions are the focus of the present work.